


500 Years of War

by CrimzieLightwood



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzieLightwood/pseuds/CrimzieLightwood
Summary: "And now, Cassian realizes, looking down off the crumbly cliff he stood on, that five hundred years of war and blood wouldn’t have ever taken a toll on him."In which Cassian and Nesta are mates and Nesta’s “mysterious death powers” are actually a one-time chance to redeem herself by selflessly choosing to save someone else’s life in exchange for her own.





	500 Years of War

Feyre often visits Nesta as the Illyrian camps. One day, they venture away from everyone and are unaware that they are strolling deep into the mountains, distracted by Feyre’s announcement that her and Rhys’ son, Kairo, has had his first steps. Before they know it, a beast had launched itself forward, sinking it’s claws into Feyre’s chest and torso. Nesta moves in, managing to rip the beast off and kill it, but not in time to save Feyre. She’s already lying in a pool of her own blood.

Nesta falls to her little sister, tears already pouring out in rivers. Why her, she sobs. She had a wonderful life, with a loving mate and a beautiful child. She had people who depended on her, as a teacher, High Lady, and friend. No one depended on Nesta, so why not her?

Nesta hears a whisper in the back of her mind. She wasn’t sure how she knew of what she was about to do, but she believed in it with all her heart. She places her hands above her sister’s heart, lacing her fingers together. She took a deep breath, as if she were drawing venom out of a snake bite. In a way, she was.

As soon as the last bit of pulsing waves hit her, she saw Rhys winnow in out of the corner of her eye. He had tears streaming down his face and he looked so very broken. One look at his dead mate and he crumpled completely, running to her side. He stopped abruptly, looking at Nesta as if he was just noticing her. Nesta took one look at him before whispering with her last breathe, “Take care of Cassian,”

When her body falls and connects with the ground, Feyre inhales deeply, her eyes shooting open. Rhys drops to her side, finally, kissing her over and over everywhere and telling her how terrified her was and how he can’t bear to live without her. Feyre just stares at Nesta’s lifeless form in the dirt, barely comprehending Rhys and his words.

A loud roar sounds, shaking the trees with its desperate intensity.

A boom of wings sounds overhead and Cassian comes flying down, his eyes frantically looking for the source of the never-ending pain and panic that is shooting through his body. His eyes lock onto Nesta, and a sound erupts from him. A sound so inhuman, so heartbreaking that every living thing nearby fled from the surroundings. He holds Nesta in his arms, refusing to believe that she was dead. He whispers sweet nothings, trying to coax her back by reminding her of her promises to him. To marry him, that they will get the own place in Velaris, build a bookshelf together, to build a damn life together. To have a family. He couldn’t do it without her, he couldn’t do on without her. He turns to Feyre and Rhys, begging them to do something, anything to save her. Rhys tried to explain that there was nothing they could do, that even if all the High Lords were there, it was magic placed by the Cauldron itself. No one can interfere with it. Cassian doesn’t believe him, he refuses to believe him. He just wants his mate back, his Nesta back. His beautiful, broken Nesta. He can feel his soul splintering painfully, as he realizes how useless he was. His love was dead, his heart and soul and everything that was good of him was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He lets out a frustrated cry and holds Nesta tighter to him.

Days later, Cassian locks himself in a cabin deep into the Illyrian mountains in an area forbidding winnowing or flying from a few hundred mile radius. He won’t let anyone see him, not even his brothers. Azriel respects his decision, unlike Rhys. But Cassian pushes him and Feyre away the most. He was bitter towards them, in a way that suggested he blamed them for her death. He didn’t. He was… jealous.

They got their mates back. Again and again. They got to be together and have a family and be happy. They got a chance to make the other one happy. Cassian was beyond joyous when Nesta accepted the bond. He thanked the Cauldron, the Mother, everything he could think of for his waking up to Nesta. He knew Nesta needed help. She was broken and wasn’t content with herself. She was happy with him, but that was all. And Cassian was determined to get rid of the destructive voices in her head. He often experienced them through their bond and he marveled at the strength of his mate.

And now, Cassian realizes, looking down off the crumbly cliff he stood on, that five hundred years of war and blood wouldn’t have ever taken a toll on him. The darkest part of him wouldn’t be the death of him- the light of his life would.


End file.
